


Favorites

by ohmwork



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed is a little shit and that is literally it, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmwork/pseuds/ohmwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true, Freed isn’t hurt one bit. He tripped and fell over a stone in the pavement that was loose, and did land awkwardly, but he didn’t actually hurt his ankle like he claimed to. He just really wants to be wrapped up in Laxus, smell him, take him in, be held by him.</p><p>(Alternately, Freed is a little shit who is very handsy and very horny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



> Well, this is for the lovely pixievhenan (: She drew a very cute picture of Freed and Laxus (https://pixiemixieheart.tumblr.com/post/149669597206/so-i-suck-at-taking-photos-lol-but-yes-fairy) where Freed """""tripped"""" and """"hurt""" his ankle, needing to be carried by his oh-so-strong lover, Laxus. And she asked me to write a little drabble for it, and i can never deny fraxus so here it is !!

“Freed, get up,” Laxus demands, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Freed is definitely not going to get up. He is going to sit right where he was until Laxus agreed to help him up. He has other things in mind. Much dirtier things in mind.

“I know you’re not hurt, so just stand up!”

It’s true, Freed isn’t hurt one bit. He tripped and fell over a stone in the pavement that was loose, and did land awkwardly, but he didn’t actually hurt his ankle like he claimed to. He just really wants to be wrapped up in Laxus, smell him, take him in, be held by him.

“Fine,” Laxus huffs, leaning down to pick Freed up. Freed always wins, _always_.

Freed really likes being in Laxus’ arms. With muscles like the ones Laxus has, he’s strong enough that Freed is easily yanked up like a child’s ragdoll. The feeling of arms wrapped tightly around him, the feeling of being carried, the feeling of bulging muscles gripping him, the feeling of a firm, broad chest rising and falling with every breath against his own. They’re all favorite feelings of Freed’s. Anything Laxus is a favorite of Freed’s.

A thin, bony hand rubs over Laxus’ chest not so innocently as they walk back to their shared home. Freed’s pinkie circles a nipple until Laxus barks at him to cut it out. God, that’s Freed’s favorite too; the hot, authoritative voice spurs him on, he needs more of it, more of Laxus, more of his favorites. He could get away with a lot more. In fact, he won’t stop until Laxus is threatening him. And not with death.

Freed smirks and tilts his head to leave a feather light kiss on Laxus’ jugular. It’s Laxus’ most sensitive spot, it always gets him riled up and ready for a good fuck and Freed knows it. He knows all of Laxus’ favorites.

Laxus growls, “Freed, I swear, if you don’t stop, I’m going to pound you into next week.”

Bingo.

“I couldn’t ask for more.”


End file.
